The Evil of the Darkness
by Amroth Taralom
Summary: Nicholas keeps having this dream...what does it mean?...what is it telling him?...these are questions NO ONE can answer...


So here you are reading my fanfic probably through association of someone that knows me that knows I love writing that knows I have written this fanfic that you are about to read. I am Amroth Taralom, half-elf and I am completely obsessed with Harry Potter LotR and anime, which I can draw very well (not to be braggy or anything). .Hack and Fruits Basket are a couple of my favorites. I only read the graphic novels though, the shows do not appeal to me and I have no access to a television in these damned woods. I don't even remember how I came across this PC that I am using to write this wonderful story. It has taken me a long time to update this story and that is because there has been trouble in my neighborhood and haven't had time to do so. It also requires a long thought process that is taking me a while to follow through on. The second chapter is partially done, but not nearly finished. If you're anxious for the rest……you must be patient. It will come though it will. Blast! I must go for I am being attacked my a small mob of pixies until we meet agai

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic so it may not be as long or as good as some other experienced authors. Please I want reviews! Tell me what you think. I want to know.

Disclaimer: All of the characters except for Nicholas were purely made up by the talented J.K. Rowling and no one else.

Nicholas sat staring at the fire. It was the dead of the night and every one in the Gryffindor house, no the entire school, was asleep. His eyes drooped wearily as he looked into the crackling, scarlet flames. He was still in his school robes. His hair was tousled though, and it looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for a month. The light that the fire was emitting glowed on Nick's face only to show wrinkle lines from lack of sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep now for about three days. The cause of this insomnia was a dream, a dream that was haunting his mind as he stared into the flames. It was a strange dream. He hadn't been able to decipher it, even if he'd had it for several nights in a row. The only thing that he could get from the dream was that it was warning him. Danger was coming.

"Nick! Nick!" someone shook Nick's body. "Wake up!" He opened his eyes wearily only to be staring at the face and red hair of Ron Weasley.

"What in bloody hell were you doing down here?" Everything came into focus as Nick squinted around. His head was pounding. He felt as if he had hit his head against a rock multiple times. Somewhere around 2:00 the previous night he had finally fallen asleep.

"What were you doing down here?" Ron asked again.

"Must 'ave slept walk," Nick mumbled. He tried to get up, but he was so dizzy he could hardly stand.

"Somethin's not right," another voice inquired. For the first time Nick realized that there were other people standing around him. He could make out the bushy-headed figure of Hermione, the small skinny build of Harry and the mouse-haired little boy, Colin.

"What time is it?" Nick managed to ask though his words were slurred and difficult to understand.

"Just after 10:00," Harry answered glancing at his watch. "You should go see Madame Pomfrey," he added after a moment. _Great_, he thought, _now_ _I've got more problems to deal with._ He attempted to stand again only to fall into the hands of Ron.

"You really need to go to the hospital wing," Hermione said sternly. He knew she was right. He was aching badly all over. It was a good thing he actually got some sleep. That was probably it. He didn't get enough sleep. Oh, but the dreams!

Ron and Harry helped him walk down to the hospital wing. It felt as though it was hours before he finally reached the wing full of white beds. Nick heard the faint voices of Ron and Harry explaining what they knew, which wasn't half of it.

The second Nicholas's head touched the soft pillow, he fell asleep. He couldn't help it. The pain seared through his body like a thousand needles. He couldn't feel his feet. His brain was on shut down.

Though he did not know, his friends stood around him, watching beads of cold sweat form on his forehead. He tossed and turned restlessly. Fighting whatever his mind was creating, whatever mini films his mind was forcing him to watch. Ron mumbled something to Harry, who raised his eyebrows.

"I've got to get to the library," Hermione said suddenly.

"What are you," Ron started to ask, but she was already gone.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Colin asked, concerned. His camera hung around his neck like always.

Harry laughed lightly. He'd grown to like Colin, ever since the second year incident.

"He'll be fine. I think he just needs sleep," Harry reassured him. He was lying though. He really liked Nicholas and he was afraid something terrible was happening. No one had nightmares the way Nicholas was experiencing them now. Harry really wanted to know what was wrong.

They left slowly for they had to go to class, double charms. _Should be interesting, _Harry thought. Ron walked slightly ahead of him and Colin a couple steps behind. He turned off at a corner and toward Transfigurations. Hermione was still at the library, or already in the classroom. He walked into the class room right after Ron at sat at the back of the room.

"Today we are reviewing the lifting charm,_ Wingardium Leviosa_," Professor Flitwick squeaked from atop the tall stack of books on his desk. Hermione sat directly in front of Harry. Ron threw a piece of crumpled parchment at her head. It hit just above her ear and she turned around and glared. Ron suppressed a laugh and whispered something to Harry. He started to laugh and then tried to hold it in. Hermione turned back around and ignored them. Seamus past by their seats handing out books.

"If you recall," Professor Flitwick went on, "In your first year you lifted feathers. Now you will be lifting books, which are significantly heavier. Remember, swish and flick. You may begin." Hermione had her book high in the air in less than five seconds. Once again Professor Flitwick cried, "Fascinating! Look Mrs.Granger's got it. 5 points to Gryffindor." The class was tired of hearing this over and over for the past 6 years so they didn't bother to turn around and gaze, in awe at the book high above their heads.

Harry and Ron finally got theirs after having the books tumble across their desks. Neville, though, was still having trouble. The book had just fallen on his head after being shot up at 10 miles an hour. He rubbed the bump that was already forming as some students started laughing, Ron included. Harry elbowed him. Then without realizing, blurted out, "Leave him alone," which surprised the entire class including him. Everyone turned around and stared at him. He felt his cheeks burn and his ears turn red. Neville was the only one that smiled. Then an outburst of murmuring began throughout the class.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Flitwick tried to cry over the noise. Harry hadn't really noticed, but ever since his last year at Hogwarts he had been nicer to Neville.

At the end of class, the Slytherin's slipped past Harry muttering, "Neville's got a body guard." They sneered and ran off. Harry went up to the hospital wing to visit Nicholas. When he reached the wing he opened the door and walked through the aisle of white beds and stopped at the one Nicholas sat in. The curtains were drawn back and Nick was sitting up sipping water from a glass. His face was pail as a ghost, with purple around his eyes. His lips were very chapped and his hair was matted and messy.

"Hi," he croaked. His voice was hoarse and cracked a lot.

"You're getting sick, Nick," Harry said, harsher than he intended, "You need sleep."

"I am getting sleep," Nick responded slowly. He leaned back on his pillow and shut his eyes to think.

"Here, I brought this for you," Harry said, pulling a bunch of rubber-banded Famous Witches and Wizards card out of his pocket. Nick's face lit up as much as it could and he reached out his hand to grab the cards. He loved collecting them and had 5 decks. The sleeve of his pajamas pulled back and Harry saw his wrist bone. Nick was obviously weak. He needed to recover though, the holidays were coming. It wasn't fun to spend the holidays in a hospital bed to weak to get up. He looked through the cards and pointed out the ones he didn't have. Harry listened, but none of the information entered his brain. His mind was wandering to other places, thinking about Nicholas, how to get him better.

The truth was, Nick's brain was elsewhere as well. He was thinking about the dream. He had had it again last night. It was bothering him still. He feared sleep, but he knew if he wanted to get out of the hospital wing he would have to suffer the dreams. If only he knew what they meant...


End file.
